


Children of War

by Judgey_Fish_Caretaker



Series: The Journey of the Dyad [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Devoted Kylo Ren, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Amidala, Kylo Ren Redemption, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Battle of Exegol, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Poe Dameron, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo AU Week, Sassy BB-8 (Star Wars), Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Young Ben Solo, au reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgey_Fish_Caretaker/pseuds/Judgey_Fish_Caretaker
Summary: Following the events of Exegol, Ben has a new challenge. It's not facing a skilled foe or wielding a saber against frightening adversaries - it's gaining the trust of those who care for Rey as he does: Her friends.Though some may prove to be more difficult than others, a look to the past may be the key to building bridges between two former enemies.[3-part series/post TROS]
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Journey of the Dyad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040406
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy oh! New wee ficlet! 3 parts.
> 
> This piece grew from my headcanon I had set up in "Duality & Grace" where Ben lives after TRoS. Though it's not necessary to read to enjoy this one - just know they've been reunited after Ben had isolated himself following Exegol and are returning to her friends.

* * *

_It's a new beginning for the dyad._

_A time of growth, a time of learning._

_There's still little peace for Ben Solo, however._

_His next greatest challenge of his transformation would not be overcoming foes or skillfully wielding a saber against adversaries._

_It would be gaining the trust of friends_

_The friends of the person he cherished the most._

* * *

Ben had never been to Naboo before.

Or, at least from what he could remember.

Growing up as a son of a senator, the galaxy's vast systems and their planets had simply blended into each other over time. For Ben, they were all served as a blurry backdrop for monotonous formal functions with respected dignitaries, polite handshakes, and the sharp warning eye of his mother.

He had learned about Naboo, of course. The planet was central to the origins of the Clone Wars, though at the time hardly realized. As student of the best education Chandrila had to offer, Ben would have had to have been frozen in carbonite to not be familiar with the planet and its history. Though his father hardly missed an opportunity to indulge his son with the occasional exaggerated war story, his mother would often dampen her husband's excitement with a tight-lipped smile or a swift side-step the conversation all together.

However, Ben had difficulty remembering any story of theirs being central to Naboo as he observed the planet's lush green and swampy surface rush underneath the Falcon. Yet, this place still felt…significant. Somehow. The hair on his arms raised in response.

"You okay?" Rey's voice behind him momentarily broke his reverie as she joined him in the cockpit.

He nodded. With their connection rekindled, he had forgotten how easily she was able to detect his current apprehension, a deep uncertainty as to how he would be received by her new home. It's not that as though he wanted to hide anything from her - not anymore - but he also did not want to worry her either.

"Never been better," was his elaborate response.

"Huh," Rey scoffed lightly, ignoring his obvious lie as she settled in the other pilot chair. She joined his gaze of Naboo's blurred surface down below.

"It'll be okay," she said softly, trying to ease his unspoken doubts of what awaited them. "They'll come to understand."

Their view had cleared significantly as the Falcon descended, dipping deeper into the atmosphere. With the clouds over them now, Ben could now easily distinguish the various terrains they sped across, in particular a large an expansive lake that seemed to go on for miles, a crisp color that was even more blue than the skies above it.

Just beneath some mountains, tucked by the edge of the lake, Ben's attention was caught by a solitary structure looming over an adjacent meadow. Composed of rotund domes and ornate towers, the countryside home was appeared to be abandoned, seemingly untouched by anything other than the planet's elements for decades. However unthreatening at a quick glance, its presence was inexplicably ominous.

Rey noticed Ben's quiet observing.

"Convergence," She answered quietly. "Of House Palpatine." At hearing the shame that tinged her tone, Ben didn't push her for more explanation.

No sooner did they pass the Palpatines' ancestral home, a new structure appeared ahead of them against the horizon. Constructed of similar architecture of the previous Sith's forgotten estate, this building boasted of rosy marble walls and pale stucco turrets, covered in delicate vine and barely visible through the early morning mist hovering over the lake's glass surface.

It was majestic. Ben had difficulty tearing his eyes away.

He could hear the smile in Rey's voice from beside him.

"We're home."


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback is an excerpt from my previous fic in this collection, Duality & Grace.

**Ajan Kloss, 3 Years Ago**

* * *

_Chewbacca stayed quiet, his gaze flickering briefly towards Ben's torso before returning to his face. Ben nodded in acknowledgement._

_'You got me pretty good." He admitted. Ben could still see the flash of red from Chewbacca's bowcaster as it struck him on the fateful dimly lit bridge, a scene that would continue to haunt him for a lifetime. "It still hurts, most days." He wasn't sure if he was talking about his wound anymore._

_The silence that hung between the pair was deafening. Chewbacca's appearance provoked memories that Ben had long denied himself to revel in: years of family adventures across the galaxy and intimate dinners around the Solo's dining table all but blended together in Ben's memory, scattered echoes and images. Chewbacca was probably the only other sentient being in the entire galaxy that Han and Leia trusted other than themselves with their precious son. He was also one of the only few alive that knew who Ben Solo truly was._

_"I can't take it back." The tremble of his voice down traveled down to his hands as he spoke. "But know that every day, for as long as I live, I will try to make things right-"_

_Chewbacca at last took a step forward, but not how Ben originally anticipated._

_Without warning, he was enveloped in a hairy embrace._

* * *

They had arrived.

Ben stiffly followed Rey who bounced just a few feet ahead down the gangplank of the Falcon. His ears were soon greeted by the shouts and laughter of those waiting on them.

The few belongings he had in his pack suddenly felt a bit heavier on his shoulder. He felt sick with nerves.

"Welcome _baaaaack_!" A twittery female voice excitedly giggled. A short woman with dark hair rushed towards Rey, pulling her into a tight hug. Ben quickly identified her as the same young woman who had treated him while in and out of consciousness from his wounds back on Ajan Kloss.

The former trooper stood closely behind the two distracted women, catching Ben's eye over their heads. He shot Ben a smirk.

"Hey, traitor."

Touché. Ben's shoulders relax a little. Maybe he could manage this after all. At this time, Rey's other friend had pulled away from their exchange, timidly meeting Ben's eyes. "Hello, Ben."

Rey turned to address him, an affectionate smile on her lips. "Ben," She gestured towards the pair who waited for their proper introduction. "This is Rose and Finn."

"Hi," Ben returned with a hard swallow; his tone as earnest as he could muster. A feeble attempt to ease the tension surrounding the large bantha in the room. "Thank you for, uh, having me."

Before having an opportunity to potentially return the sentiment, a pair of large appendages matted in dark hair shot across Ben's line of vision from beside him. Announced solely by a familiar guttural growl, the two limbs enveloped Ben in a tight squeeze, knocking his sack off his shoulder and filling his mouth momentarily with hair.

"Chewbacca! Hi! Nice to see you again too- "

"Poe?"

Prompted by the strain he detected in Rey's voice, Ben managed to peek over Chewbacca's shoulder. Poe Dameron, the infamous Resistance pilot in the flesh stood just nearby, maintaining a little bit of space between himself and the rest of the reunion.

"Hey, Rey." A crooked smile and hands stuffed in his pockets. Poe's eyes flitted over to Ben for a brief moment before landing on Rey again. "Glad you're back."

"Thank you." Rey was genuine, but her voice remained tight. "It's good to see you."

"You as well." A shuffle of his feet.

Rose and Finn shared a covert grimace.

Oblivious to the new tension that had fallen over the group, Chewbacca was still excitedly chattering to Ben in a series of growls and groans. His uncle was hitting on every topic: the disappointing local cuisine of thin proteins and greens, the delicate furniture not having wookiee frames in mind while manufactured, and the young students braiding his hair as soon as quick as their little hands could grab ahold of it – so Ben should also be mindful with his own mane. Ben half-listened to his tangents, distracted by the current exchange between Rey and her friend.

Whereas Poe kept his distance, a BB unit rolled out from behind the general's legs, seemingly unnoticed by anyone other than Ben. The orange and white astromech droid approached with brazen curiosity, just stopping a mere few inches from the edge of Ben's boot. Although the small head carried by the ball of its body was merely an expressionless assortment of a photoreceptor and the tiny lense of a holographic projector, its slight tilt insinuated an inquisitive assessment of the newcomer.

It then gave out a low, slightly skeptical, whirr.

Ah, so _that_ was the droid.

Ben wondered briefly if the droid realized the havoc it had left in its path as First Order's elite had scoured the galaxy for the secrets it held. Admittedly this droid had also led Kylo Ren to a mysterious scavenger girl who proved to be rather pivotal – if you didn't contemplate the Force's manipulation of a specific chain of events, of course.

Considering the way the BB unit boldly rocked back and forth now, just a few centimeters from the top of the former Supreme Leader's toe, Ben assumed it understood the implications of its role at least a tad.

"Well, anyway" Poe gave a casual two finger salute in their general direction taking a few steps backwards. "I'll see you all around. Gotta get back finish up some maintenance on the ol' T70 before I head back out." He smoothly spun around on the heel of his foot before walking away. "Come on, BB-8!" The droid's head spun in his direction before trailing behind.

Rey spun to face the remaining two. Finn recoiled slightly from her glower.

"I didn't know he would be here," she hissed under her breath. Ben desperately preoccupied himself with his pathetic bag of belongings. Chewbacca had since abandoned him in favor of boarding the Falcon, undoubtedly checking to see that it was up to par.

"We weren't expecting him either," Rose defended through gritted teeth, just as quietly. "He arrived late last night."

"He brought us more selakale seeds. Heard we were low." Finn offered with a shrug. "Besides, he'll only be here for a couple of days. You know he'll play nice."

From where he stood, Ben could feel the cold wave of disappointment wash over Rey. It did not stem from a resentment of her friend's unexpected visit but rather slight selfishness of wanting Ben to settle into his new home without any surprises.

He appreciated her concern, but Ben didn't expect Rey to rescue him from _all_ his demons. He had long accepted that he was going to have to face each of them one day.

When Ben realized he could no longer casually idle by the gangplank, he awkwardly joined the rest of them, feigning ignorance of the conversation that had just transpired.

Rose cleared her throat at his approach. "Anyway, on that note, we do have some stuff we need to take care of." She prodded Finn's leg with her heel while before smiling warmly at the pair of new arrivals. "Why don't you two get settled in? We'll see you at community dinner tonight after the younglings' classes have concluded for the day."

Rey nodded, turning to Ben before gesturing at the ornate wooden doors of the large home. "Let's go. I'll show you to our room." She looked defeated.

" _Our_ room?" Ben lightly nudged her shoulder once they were safely out of earshot from her friends. "A bit presumptuous of you, Miss Skywalker,” he teased as if they had not shared the intimate space of a single hut for the last several weeks on Ahch-to, garnering suspicious glances and whispers amongst the ancient village's gossipy caretakers.

Rey scoffed at him, but not before Ben caught a glimpse of the pink that rose to the tip of her ears and the small smile which replaced the previous thin line of her mouth.

Success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh. Tension. Please let me know what you think! I love writing in this little head canon world and just pretend for a bit. I hope the excerpt from Duality & Grace helped to give context without reading necessarily :)


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took long enough - but this chapter is LONG. I hope it is worth the wait for those who stuck around!

Sweet silence.

Well, somewhat.

The windows of the bedroom were wide open, a cool breeze entering the space with a ripple of the thin ceiling height curtains that framed them. The sound of the subdued waves against the shore outside paled in comparison to the raucous crashing of water against the rocky edge of the island on Ahch-To Ben had grown accustomed to over the last few years. He welcomed its soothing rhythm.

Naboo's sun had not yet risen, just teasing its arrival with a low light that painted the walls in deep purple hues and shadows as morning inched closer. It would be mere minutes before the nest of nearby pelikki would begin their routine squawking song and, with that knowledge, Ben whipped his legs to the side and willed himself to come out from under the comfort of the bed's fine blankets. There would be no more sleep for him today.

"Ben…" A murmured voice spoke up. He turned back to see Rey, her hair loose across her cheek while the rest splayed across the pillow beside his. She looked up at him from underneath her drooped eyelids. "There's no lessons today," she reminded him, groggily. "Come back to bed."

"I know." Ben leaned over and placed a soft kiss, his smiling lips pressed against her cheek. "I'm going for a walk. Sleep in a bit more, okay?"

Rey didn't protest, sinking into the mattress more than Ben thought possible, her hand curled in the lingering warmth of his abandoned side of the mattress. Ben, on the other hand, slinked into his cowl that was discarded at the foot of the bed the evening before.

There was an unexpected throb of his heart at the sight of Rey and his few belongings intermingled casually about the dimly lit room: rucksacks, his boots, her shawl over a chair, a scattering of unidentifiable items tucked away in the room's dark corner. It seemed as though she had amassed only a small number of belongings over the last years. A woman who had spent much of her young life scavenging the parts amongst war artifacts may have found freedom in that - Maker only knew Ben had no need for such possessions while completing his training in solitude.

Maybe one day in the future the two of them could obtain a level of permanence and comfort together that allowed them to afford a collection of such luxuries, Ben mused. Someday.

Careful not to disturb Rey any further, Ben quietly exited their quarters to investigate the rest of the estate. It was one of the grander homes he ever had the pleasure of visiting, the wide hallway just outside their door lit by large windows that lined down the length of the wall. Their edges were bordered with delicate pieces of stained glass, dispersing the rising sun's glow into fragments of pinks, yellows, and oranges splashed across the tiled floors.

A building constructed for beauty rather than a fortress against an inevitable enemy was an unfamiliar concept to the former Supreme Leader. Before his recent time spent on Ahch-To, Ben could not remember the last time he had watched a sunrise. The last decade had been confined to the endless frigid corridors of Star Destroyers, their windows offering nothing to see but the blackness of deep space. Even the brightest twinkling star had offered Snoke's young apprentice little awe or comfort.

Ben meandered past the large dining room that served as an elegant mess hall of sorts the evening before. The vast table at its center had been covered in platters of local bites and cuisine. The younglings seated beside them had impatiently reached for morsels between their shouting and laughter, sounds that were long foreign to Ben's ears. The students were initially quite timid around "Master Rey's new friend": some offered shy hellos while others stared at his tall frame with gaping mouths, a display of poor manners Rose was swift to correct. However, by the time Finn and Poe had brought out dinner they were rather uninterested by his presence, with the exception of a young Mirialan girl who had tugged his sleeve for him to pass the bowl of nevarro cookies.

Ben successfully retraced his steps towards the home's main foyer. He did not run into a single being and, for a fleeting moment, believed this confirmed his suspicions that everyone was still asleep.

That was, until he heard a distinct sound of rolling metal against the tile floor.

The small head of General Dameron's astromech droid poked from behind a stitched velvet chair some steps away. BB-8, was it? Whatever its name, it gave what Ben imagined to be a fairly suspicious look from where it hid.

"So, you do know who I am," Ben deduced out loud. He was a bit awed by the droid's cleverness. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I know you're just looking out for your friends. I would be too." He confessed, a tinge of shame in his voice.

BB-8 gave a low, sad chirp. "I promise I mean them no harm," Ben assured. "It's as though I received, uh," He struggled for an explanation. How does one explain the intricacies of the Force, forgiveness, and redemption to a droid? "My personality matrix was completely reprogramed. Wiped clean."

Whether from slight madness or selfish hope, Ben could have sworn he spotted a spark of recognition behind the beady black photoreceptor.

Then, unannounced and seemingly satisfied with Ben's answer, BB-8 retreated down the hall across the way.

Ben Solo was once again alone.

He surveyed the space around him. Warm blush-colored walls, gilded trim on the ceiling and floor. The chandelier above, undoubtedly crafted on Christophsis, boasted of cut crystals of various colors and sizes. They delicately hung off a gold multi-tiered frame, transforming the morning's rays into a glittering display on the foyer's decorated walls. To the side of the doorway, hung a large painting Ben had not noticed when he entered the day before. He was drawn in by its sheer size and prominence amongst the other artifacts and collectibles displayed neatly around it.

The painting was a portrait of a young woman - a very _young_ woman. In fact, as he stepped in for a closer observation, Ben discerned she could be no older than fifteen. Dressed in a deep red, the girl's thin frame was cloaked in textured velvet meticulously lined in fur. From the broad shoulder piece hung a fabric blade draped down at her center, delicately embroidered with shimmering gold threading. Her head was encompassed by a gold crafted headpiece that framed her petite face while tightly rolled hair bordered its edges, softening the overall feel of her presentation without sacrificing her authority. Her entire face was powdered in a white sheen with the exception of a dot on each cheek and a distinct line down the center of her bottom lip, all in red.

Her extravagant garb was impressive, but it was her painted expression that captured Ben's attention most of all. She gazed off into some unseen space off of the canvas, but not the sort of wistful way one would while in daydreams. Jaw set, shoulders back, and lips pressed in a tight line, she was undeniably focused for someone so young. Her eyes were the most striking of her features, ablaze with purpose. Their familiarity drew Ben in closer until an unexpected voice joined him.

"She was Queen Amidala," Poe Dameron recited with confidence, joining him in the foyer. Ben resisted glancing the general's way. "Elected by the people of Naboo at the age of 13." Poe gestured his arms broadly around them. "This was her family's home."

"Elected as queen," Ben carefully repeated, mulling over the words. _Amidala_. He struggled with where he had heard that name before.

"It's a democratic process here," Poe explained, a tad smugly. "Not everyone plunders and uses excessive force to rule."

Well, _kriff._ Ben supposed he deserved that.

Poe continued. "Amidala was only her chosen name, however. It was an established practice of Naboo monarch to select a name for the sake of her and her family's privacy." He paused. "Her real name was Padmé Naberrie."

There it was. Ben felt dizzy.

Padmé Naberrie

His grandmother.

"She looked so much like her." Ben didn't have to say who.

"Leia _was_ so much like her too," Poe began. "After the two terms, Padmé stepped down from the throne despite the people's insistence she'd continue to reign for a third. She instead continued her life of public service as a Senator, serving Naboo in the final years of the Galactic Republic. As a political idealist and a believer in democracy, she was wary of the rising power of Palpatine. She, along with Senators of similar fears, formed the Delegation of 2,000." His voice grew soft with reverence. "Their brave actions during the formation of the Empire were the original spark of the Rebellion."

Ben knew of this, of course – it was _his_ family's history, but as a member of the member of the Skywalker clan, it did not come without complications. Growing up, Ben was well acquainted with the stories and lives of Leia's adopted parents, Bail and Breha Organa of Alderaan. Their selfless devotion to the early Rebellion ignited the young princess' passion for lifelong service to the restoration of democracy and resisting authoritarian rule. However, the conversation surrounding her blood parents always went a bit differently. Leia had been selective with what she shared with her son, often times avoiding the topic altogether.

Eventually Ben stopped pressing and his mother stopped offering.

Despite his mother's best efforts, the dark truth of their family was maliciously exposed by a political opponent. Ben, along with the rest of the galaxy during peak tension between the New Republic's Populists and Centrists, discovered the truth identity of Leia Organa's father: Darth Vader. Ben found his stomach twisting in knots at the mere memory, wincing at the feelings of anger that had consumed him. Even his uncle's most soothing words had fallen on the deaf ears of a young boy who felt betrayed by those closest to him. At the time, Ben had hardly considered the repercussions his mother must have felt. She had dedicated her entire life to the cause, only for her integrity to be challenged and belittled overnight. Silence from a son must have been unbearable.

"My parents met after they had joined the Alliance," Poe said, lightly touching the ring hanging from a chain on his neck. "They were both young. My mother was a lieutenant of the Green Squadron – a damn good pilot. My father was a sergeant involved with the Pathfinders' missions towards the end of the war." Ben nodded with recognition, noting the pride that tinged Poe's voice as he spoke. Ben was very familiar since his own father had led that particular task force. "They ended their service shortly after the Battle of Endor but, you know- "He shrugged. "You never truly leave that life. _Especially_ if you call Yavin 4 home after all is said and done."

Poe shook his head with a chuckle, as if prompted by some unseen memory. "Man, those were the days. I felt like we always had folks visiting from every corner of the galaxy for _years_ after. Entire families of Rebel fighters. Kids running rampant everywhere, without a care to be had. Most weren't even born until after the war." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "There was always this one game we used to play all the time, 'jran and wenton' – you ever play?"

Ben was momentarily struck by the offhandedness of the question, as though they were simply casual acquaintances partaking in idle chatter.

"Of course," was Ben's response. His certainty surprised even himself. An uncomplicated game where a seeker, the jran, sought the wentons, who scattered about and avoiding their pursuer. He had been fond of playing as a child, especially when in the company of his parents' friends – there were always _so_ many kids. The more the merrier as the game was simple and allowed for continuous play, without a clear victor other than those who could avoid being tagged as the seeker for an extended amount of time. Of course, there was always that alpha that couldn't resist cleverly ceding to the jran's advances, if only to boast their seeking skills in the next round.

Ben now found himself inwardly smirking at the memory, amused by the specific intricacies of a game that had not crossed his mind in years.

_Despite his height, Ben's long limbs offer him little advantage amongst the gaggle amassed at the base of the stone pyramid, its lofty height casting a shadow across the paved grounds in front. A shrill squeal from the group's center declares the start of the chase, prompting a scattering of laughing kids in all directions._

_Ben runs as quickly as his gangly legs allow. After several strides, he spots an abandoned collection of crates off to the side by the tall grass. The perfect hiding spot. With renewed focus, he confidently splits from crowd. The prize is just within his grasp before his toe becomes unexpectedly caught underneath an unseen object-_

Poe gave out a low tsk. "There was always this one fella that would _always_ cheat…"

_Ben's lack of coordination betrays him. He tumbles forward, his face nearly kissing the ground if not for the fortuitous slam of his hand against the pavement. His uncle had always stressed to him the importance of being aware of his surroundings at all times. He can almost hear his lecture now._

"…I can't remember his name for the life of me, though. He was known for playing dirty. "

_Ben glances up, his attention greeted by the smug expression of a Twi'lek standing over him. His satisfied smirk reveals a set of pointed teeth._

"Nilim," Ben responded. Poe went silent beside him. "His name was Nilim."

_The pair of lekku flapping behind Nilim's retreating back had hardly left Ben's peripheral before a new hand appears above him. Temporarily blinded by the sun above, he squints up at its owner, his eyes taking a moment to adjust before making out a young man on the other end of the outstretched arm. Curly dark hair and a warm smile, the kind stranger continues to patiently offer his hand to a frazzled Ben Solo, whose both knee and ego are now slightly bruised._

_"It's alright, kid. Nilim is known to play dirty."_

A stunned pause.

It seemed as though a lifetime had passed before Ben could gather enough courage to meet the astonished stare he knew was waiting for him. He warily watched as it all clicked into place behind Poe's wide brown eyes, as though he was being seen through an entirely different lens.

For a few pure seconds, Ben was no longer the enemy, but once again a clumsy young boy who had not yet fully grown into his gawky ears and long legs. A child who needed the kindness and guidance of a boy only a handful of years his senior.

Children of war, children of the Alliance. Two boys, born of hope. These memories of a previous life had been made distant and blurred with his fall to the Dark but were now becoming restored with new clarity – as though Ben Solo was returning, bit by bit.

It should not have surprised these two men that they had brushed shoulders when they were young, but Ben had little doubt that Poe was unaware of his true identity when their paths first crossed. Throughout his childhood, it had been far easier for him to remain inconspicuous rather than introduce himself as the son of the Rebellion's two most distinguished heroes. In fact, the decision for his surname to be "Solo" as opposed to his mother's royal one was rooted in his parents' hope he may one day move across the galaxy with a bit more ease. Days of anonymity and play were cherished and rare.

"You're lucky," Ben started with a clear his throat, side stepping the potential sentimental moment between the two. "I was often at home with our nanny protocol droid." He could still hear T-2LC, otherwise known an "Elsie", and shrill commands for him to finish the vegetables off his plate before his mother came home. Always _so_ nurturing.

However, it was fruitless attempt of changing the topic. The truth was already out

"Listen, Ben, I- " Poe hesitated, fumbling over the unfamiliar use of the name. "I know what it feels like… in a way, that is." His tone was evenly measured as he struggled to find the right words. "To sometimes feel second to a greater cause and being too young to fully grasp why."

His sincerity surprised Ben, but he did not respond. Despite his silence, Poe did not appear deterred and continued

"I lost my mother when I was very young, which is why I think Leia so naturally filled that void in my life." He admitted softy. "I miss her."

"I miss her too."

There were few instances where Ben allowed his mind to wander, to envision what might have been. The possibilities were often too painful. If not for his coveted mighty Skywalker blood, what might have he become? A stand-up pilot, most likely. A Rebel, undoubtedly – maybe even more daring than his scoundrel father.

In another life, it would have been Ben in that interrogation chair onboard _The Finalizer_.

"You were the son my mother deserved."

Poe was momentarily taken back by Ben's candidness but does not dispute it. There was no animosity in his tone - it was the truth – and it tore Ben up inside.

"You should know, your mother never spoke of you as a dead man, or even as Kylo Ren," Poe said quietly, his voice tinged with a rawness that seemed to catch in his throat as the words spilled out. The hair on the back of Ben's neck prickled. "Between her unwavering hope for you, her final sacrifice, and Rey risking it all- " Ben felt a hand rest a top of his shoulder. "-they knew you still had something worth saving."

Ben maintained his attention on his grandmother's portrait in front of him, his eyes blurred with unshed tears. Unable to bring himself to look in Poe's way, he eventually felt the hand slip off his shoulder.

"Poe?"

Ben turned in his direction. Poe had stopped walking, keeping his back to Ben. He was listening.

"Thank you."

Poe only paused briefly, as though considering a response, before continuing down the corridor without another word.

"Ben?"

Rey's soft voice came from behind him where he had initially entered the foyer space. He hastily wiped his eyes while she was preoccupied with watching her friend from a distance.

"You okay?" She asked, still warily eyeing Poe's retreating back.

"Never been better."

Rey must have believed him as she didn't question further, instead wrapping her arms around his broad frame and releasing a contented hum into his chest. It takes her all but a minute to notice the portrait his attention is focused on.

"Padmé Naberrie." He could hear the smile in her voice. "You have her same eyes – just like your mother had."

"You know about her too?" He asked in disbelief. Was everyone in the house a Naboo historian?

"I've always been good at biding my time with my surroundings." She shrugged. "You'd be surprised by how many books they have in this place."

Rey pulled away from his embrace to step closer to the painting. "The historical texts fail to tell her whole story though. All ending at her sudden death, with little to no explanation surrounding it." She reverently reached for the portrait, her fingertips gently grazing Amidala's face. "She deserved better."

His chest tightened. "What happened?"

Ben felt Rey hesitate, watching her withdraw her hand before slowly turning to face him. "Leia told me that her father loved her deeply, but his fear of losing her outweighed his love in a time of weakness. Darth Sidious abused his fear. Exploited it, manipulated it, all while using false promises that in order for her to be saved, he must turn to the Dark." Eyes casted downwards, Rey crossed her arms as if chilled by an unseen cold. "In the end, as all powerful as he was, he failed to save the one he loved from death."

"My mother never told me that," Ben said breathlessly.

Rey nodded; her lips pressed in a thin line. "There were a lot of things your mother never had the chance to tell you, a lot of things she didn't know except with age and continued gained knowledge through the Force."

This revelation unnerved Ben. While his mother did not discuss the truth of his grandfather, she scarcely touched the topic of her mother if only to deliver the bare minimum, likely resembling the texts Rey had poured over. Any more detailed discussions as a child would have assuredly led to more questions, potentially exposing the decades old secret truth behind a mysterious pregnancy and the unborn children the galaxy believed to have been buried with her. Ben had also been so blinded by his initial anger of discovering his lineage to Darth Vader, he had never fully digested the implications of it.

A founder of the Rebellion and the right hand of the Emperor: two souls at odds, fate both pulling their destinies apart and entangling them. His grandmother may not have been Force sensitive, but it was clear she was a force to be reckoned with. Then, how was it, that someone like her was ever in love with the infamous Sith lord?

There was once a time he idolized his grandfather. His life's obsession was to assume the legacy he had abandoned, yet it dawned on Ben that he knew very little of him. It was only fitting then that his appearance as Snoke's apprentice, intended as a homage, was as shallow as his understanding of the man before the mask: Anakin Skywalker. A man who was once a renown Jedi and hero of the Republic, who loved so fiercely and was willing to sacrifice It all, losing himself in the process.

Ben's heart thumped hard in his chest as the pieces fell together into place. Seemingly unaware of his change of composure, Rey remained besides the portrait, the morning's light from the nearby window highlighting her silhouette against Amidala's. Wisps of her loose hair caught the gleam of the sunrise, haloing the top of her in shimmering strands of golds.

_He failed to save the one he loved from death._

Rey glanced over her shoulder, meeting his intent gaze. She smiled at him.

His own voice, muffled and coarse through the restraints of his long-discarded helmet echoed through his mind: _I will finish what you started._ A perverse pledge to a charred, distorted mask. The thought of his original promise made him ill, but now he was woozy by his epiphany-

His vow to his grandfather had been fulfilled, just not how he had intended those years ago.

Where Darth Vader had sought to attain power to achieve his aims, Ben had been willing to give it all up: a selfless act for another. It was a lesson his grandfather would not learn until later in life when facing his Master for his final time, a personal story his uncle would not share until Ben's time on Ahch-To.

Watching Rey stand before him, alive and just within reach, Ben reflected how fortunate he was to have learned this detrimental lesson so early. The future seemed limitless and he was left breathless by the possibilities, a life of freedom he never thought possible.

He must have worn a dazed expression on his face, because at the sight of him Rey promptly cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, a bit suspicious.

Ben licked his lips, anxiously – how to even begin to explain the weight of this revelation? "Rey, I-"

"Yes?" She closed the distance with a step towards him, her eyes lifted up at him with anticipation. He unsuccessfully avoided staring at her own lips as she drew in closer, a smirk tugged on the corner of her mouth.

Her face was mere inches away now. He tripped over his words. "I-"

"Oh _GOOD_! You're both awake!"

They instinctively snapped apart. Finn had rounded the corner, surely oblivious to what he had interrupted. Ben stifled a sigh, willing himself patience.

" _Don't_." Rey gave a hushed warning, lightly jabbing his chest with her forefinger. Ben obliged with a low grunt.

"Alright listen, we are going to have the _works_ this morning," Finn rattled on excitedly as he counted off with his fingers. "Panna cakes, phraig, Quor'sav-fried steak…" He pointed at Ben. "Much better than the stuff you'd have in Starkiller's mess hall, that's for sure!"

The joke was that anything is better than what was served in that excuse of a mess hall.

Also, that Kylo Ren never ate there.

In spite of his initial reaction, Ben returned the offer with a genuine grin. Ahch-To had been peaceful, that's for certain, but maybe there was something refreshing about being surrounded by kind individuals. "Looking forward to it, Finn."

"Great!" Finn clapped his hands, vigorously rubbing them together. "Give me just a little bit more time and breakfast will be served." With that, he dashed out of the foyer almost as quickly as he had arrived.

Rey laughed, nudging Ben's shoulder with her own. "As you can see, Finn's picked up a few hobbies since we moved here," She explained. "Afraid there will be no escaping that one."

"I don't mind," Ben replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders with a tight squeeze.

"So, after we're done eating," Rey began, nuzzling into his side. "What would you like to do today?"

"What would _I_ like to do today?" He echoed slowly. The concept was so foreign to him that he is a bit flustered by the question. When had been the last time Ben had been asked that? He tried to remember. A day of rest with no lessons, no training, no preparation, no strategizing – an existence outside of a once ever-present war. A day almost as carefree as an afternoon spent playing jran and wenton. The thought was jarring.

Rey, sensing his sudden uneasiness through a nervous hum of their connection, reached on the tips of her toes to plant a soft, reassuring kiss on his cheek: an anchor pulling him back to their present. As a woman who survived off scavenging the relics of war as a child, she was no stranger to strife. She was all but familiar with the disbelief of living out any sort of normalcy, undoubtedly having grappled with her own identity in the years following Exegol and the fall of the First Order.

All of them had, it was their common thread as children of war.

"Wherever the day takes us then," She said with whisper. "Together."

Head clear and heart full, he was suddenly eased by her unspoken promise. Ben Solo was not certain of what tomorrow would bring for the last of the galaxy's Skywalkers, but he was confident as to who he would share it with.

"Together."

* * *

THE END 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF. That was a long one but I sincerely hope it was worth it. Please, as always, let me know if you enjoyed! I hope to continue to write future drabbles/one-shots/ficlet continuations of this headcanon/TROS fix-it because I sincerely love writing these characters.
> 
> xox rose

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned previously, ficlet lives in the universe of what my fic "Duality & Grace" set up in my own little headcanon world. Not necessary to read to enjoy this one, but maybe if you would like further context you can stop on by there!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> xox rose


End file.
